No Rest For The Wicked
by Holly-RoseB
Summary: Isabella, a poor young vulnerable girls joins Edward and his brides in the hope that her family will be safe and taken care of. Especially from the attacks on the village. Could this be the freedom that Isabella craved? And can Edward move on from his first wife and learn to love truly again? This sinister relationship could be just what they both need...
1. Chapter One

**Hi thanks for reading this story or even looking at it, I really appreciate it. So I'll keep it short and sweet, I hope you enjoy this tale!**

I hold my head up high and look him straight in the eyes. The violent red iris sears into my own and I struggle not to blink under his scrutiny.

"Tell me," his velvet voice rushes over me like a cold chill, "why are you really here?" I gulp in the hope that my voice won't crack when I answer.

"My parents needed one less mouth to feed. I am doing this for them." I finally look away from his face and blink rapidly so that my tears won't fall. He tuts as he starts to circle me; I feel like a piece of meat.

"Surely marriage would have been the more…prudent option," her purrs as he strokes my long auburn hair. I try not to cringe away from his cold touch.

"There were no eligible suitors in the village." I try not to stutter through my lie.

"Hmm, you mean to tell me that _I _am the most suitable choice. You either have no idea who I am or your parents are stupider than most would think for not picking somebody, anybody, no matter how repulsive they are, over me."

"This was my choice, I know who you are. You have enough money to send back to my family to keep them alive, the power to keep them safe." He had come full circle and stood a few feet in front of me. He leered up and down my body and I had to resist not crossing my arms in front of me and blocking his view. He looked back up to my face and sneered.

"Well as luck would have it, I am due a new bride, and you, my lady will do just perfectly." I sighed in relief. My family would be safe. My sisters would be safe; safe from him and his wives.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"Isabella." He raised his eyebrows.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he murmured. He stepped closer to me and lifted his hand. I cringed away from his touch. He lowered it instantly.

"The first thing you need to learn about me is that I never harm my wives." He looked at me with bemusement.

"You're a killer," I whispered.

"Yes."

"Are you going to kill me?" I look up into his eyes, and now I could see anger in them.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do not kill unless I have to feed, and I have no intention of feeding on you. But of course you know that so on future don't ask stupid questions. The maid will be in shortly to show you your chambers," he said shortly. He took one more look at me and then abruptly exited the room.

I collapsed on the floor and wept. I wept for my mother and father who I would never see again. I wept for my sisters who would finally be safe from the attacks. And finally I wept for myself, myself who had just entered the beast's lair with no hope of leaving ever again. For my fate was now sealed. I would become one of them. The undead. A vampire.

I dash my face of my tears and wipe them on my dress. The water stains the material but I know that it will not matter; a dress is nothing in a place like this. Another hundred dresses will be waiting for me, unlike this single dress that cost the family their entire savings. The powder blue colour brought out the colour of my hair and was bought for the sole purpose of enticing him. My mother herself had made the underskirt that puffed out so prettily, now it was just a reminder of someone had lost. I hoped to burn this dress when could. I did not want to be reminded of my former life. I stroked the ribbons that decorated the small skirt and sighed. It was such a waste.

I finally look up at my surroundings. The walls were panelled with wood and covered with mountains of books. The floor is was covered in pretty rugs that take some of the chill from the stone underneath and towards the back of the room is a large table with a whole manner of contraptions and pieces of paper with scribbles all over it. I could not read therefore could not make them out. The light in the room is dim, only a few candles decorate the walls, but I expect that he does not need much help seeing in the dark.

I get myself up and brush myself down so that will look presentable to the help in his house. _Your house_ a voice in my mind says, what scares me is the truth in it. Yes this is my home now, or my prison. Not a moment later a woman, around the age of my own mother came into the room. Her face looked kind, her eyes gentle and warm, but that did not distract me from the colour of them. Her blonde hair was in a severe bun and her plain black dress was immaculately clean.

"Good day my lady, my name is Esme and I'm the head maid in the masters household. If you'd like to come with me I'll show you to your room." She held out her arms towards the door and I took that as my queue to leave the room. I stepped out and waited for her. The large hallway was softened with the glow of candles but the shadows on the walls sent a shiver through me. Dominating the centre of the hall was a large wooden staircase. I was surprised to see the place so empty. Where were all the other wives?

"They've been sent to their own rooms, so not to startle you my lady. We all know how hard it can be on the first day." She smiled and me as she locked the door to she room we had been in. I nodded and let her lead me towards the stairs, scared that she had known what I was thinking.

"The room you have just been in is not permitted to go in again. That is the masters study and you can only go in if invited or instructed," we start our descent on the stairs and Esme tells me more, "the master expects you to be ready and presentable for the evening dinner, you will sit at his right hand side as his new bride but this is the only time you will do this unless invited to set there. At other times you will sit at the bottom of the table. There is a hierarchy between the women and you should respect your place. How old are you my lady?" we had reached the top of the stairs and she turned to look at me.

"18."

"Very well you will live in the east wing of the house with the other girls that are also your age. As you are one of the older ones of the house under the age of 21 this is where you all stay. The younger ones bellow 18 live in the west wing." I gulped. How could girls younger than I turn their selves over to him? She led my down a long corridor until we reached a door at the very end on the right hand side.

"This is now your quarters." She unlocked to door and led me through. I gasped.

The room was larger than anywhere that I had ever seen; you could have fit my house into it three times. Rich and heavy red furnishings decorated the room with plump couches in the centre of the room and deep cherry wooden tables and chairs dotted around the room. To one side was a large four poster bed made from a black wood. The heavy quilting was beautiful, with patterns of flowers stitched into it. This was a room for a queen compared to the straw and rough blankets we sleep on at home. A colossal wooden wardrobe and dressing table lined one of the walls that were covered in a deep red paper with ingrained swirling patterns. I notice a large window that led onto a balcony and I screamed. A beautiful girl with white blonde hair stood on the railing before falling off backwards. A sinister smile etched across her face as she fell. Esme scoffed behind me.

"I told that Kate to stay away from this room and look what she's done to you. Poor child" She came to me and comfortingly stroked my hair whilst I tried to control my breathing, my eyes stayed frozen on the window.

"Now you must not let them see you as weak, you'll be ripped apart before you know it, if you let that happen." I froze and Esme stepped away from me like she had not just said something so monstrous.

"Now I've set of a dress for you tonight, we expect you downstairs within an hour," she bobbed a small courtesy and left the room. I hadn't realised as I was taking in the room that she had set the candles alight and laid out shoes and a dress. They looked like they could fit perfectly. The dress was a deep forest green made from billows of silk. I had never owned something so beautiful. The dress that I wore now was a mockery of fine compared to this. Next was the appropriate corset and I blushed at the lace and frill that adorned it. It seemed improper to meet the other women wearing this. But then I guess they all wore things like this.

I hurried to the window and closed the drapes. I did not want to be startled again when I was in a state of undress. This once starting out to be a dreadful night.


	2. Chapter Two

**Thank you so much for the positive response- anything small or big is appreciated! Anyway let's move on with the story shall we…**

I fastened the final clasp on the back of my dress and looked at myself in the large ornamental mirror that dominates the small dressing table. I didn't recognise the creature before me; she looked pale and afraid but has an air of regal about her. This is no longer the small farm girl whom worked day and night in a muddy field; this is a woman who is now a queen, and ideal, a wife to the undead. I shuddered at the thought.

A small knock is heard at the door and before I can ask who is there a small girl lets herself inside. I am utterly astounded at her beauty that it takes my breath away. She was wearing a light pink dress that hugged at her curves and gave her a figure that made women envious. Her petite frame was almost fairy like and the graceful way she walked into the room only added to it. Her hair was a neat short splash of ebony that framed her pretty heart shaped face. Her eyes were a deep red which only added to her beauty rather than distract from it. Before I knew it she embraced me in a tight hug.

"Welcome to the family sister!" she squealed delightedly into my ear. She finally let go and took a step back to take a good look at me.

"Wow you're so pretty! I can see why the master chose you!"

"He didn't choose me, I chose to come here," I told her abruptly. Her face fell but she quickly brightened up again.

"Well isn't that the greatest of luck, for both him and us!" I looked at her in disbelief.

"This is not what I would call luck," I said with no tone to my voice.

"Well I guess that we will have to agree to disagree. Now what are you doing with your hair?" before I knew it, she took my arm firmly and sat me on the small cushioned stool in front the mirror.

"Is this style not good enough?" I had simply brushed my hair as it naturally fell into soft waves, like I had when I first met him.

"Hmm its ok, your hair is beautiful but the master likes the hair…up" her lips popped on the 'p' and she gathered my hair up. In no time at all she had finished, her supernatural speed made quick deal with the tendrils. She had placed it in a simple bun with some wisps escaping. It made my face look more angular and prominent.

"There, beautiful." She stood back to admire her handiwork.

"Well come on then, we better make our way downstairs, everyone will be waiting." She made her way towards the door but I couldn't make myself move. Finally fear had set in and I was paralyzed, unable to move out of the seat.

"What's wrong?" the girl chirped. I could only look at her. I tried to open my mouth but nothing came out. Her face softened.

"I know that this is scary but I'm sure that Esme has already told you that you must not show your fear. Tonight is the night that you make your first impression. You must show that you can be part of one of us and the girls will come to terms and love you like we love each other." I tried to process her words but they all terrified me further. What if they saw weakness in me? What if they decided that I was not worthy to become one of them? _What would happen to my family if I failed?_

That final thought sobered me up. I rolled my shoulders back and took one more look at myself in the mirror. I will do everything in my power to become one of them. I would do what it takes to keep my sisters safe. I stood up, thankfully without shaking and the girl clapped her hands in glee.

"Yes! That's the spirit, now come!" she disappeared out of the door in the blink of an eye and I followed her out. I shut the door firmly behind me and took a breath. I walked slowly down the corridor, the smell of sweet perfume assaulted my noise but it was a pleasant distraction. The girl was waiting at the end of the corridor bouncing slightly with impatience. I was beginning to think that I quite liked this girl.

"My name is Alice by the way," she grinned at me. She held out her arm for me and as I reached her, it took me a moment before I linked arms with her.

"I'm Isabella."

"I know, Esme told us. Isabella is too long though, can I call you Bella?" She looked at me expectantly. I didn't expect the pain of the memories of my father calling me that would lash though me as quickly as it did at the mention of my pet name from home. I quickly pushed those feelings aside. I simply nodded and smiled slightly. Thankfully Alice didn't ask any questions and led me quickly down the stairs. I had to stop myself from tripping at the bottom. She moved so fast I could barely keep up.

"Oops, sorry," she giggled apologetically and led me to the back end of the hall. A large double oak door lay open. I could see the soft glow from the light inside the room and easy conversation spilling out into the hall, the sound bouncing off of the barren walls. Alice softly squeezed my arm and began to let it go. I tensed at the loss.

"Don't worry I'll be right in there, but you have to enter yourself." She looked at me encouragingly whilst she swept up her skirts and drifted into the room.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. _ I can do this. I can make myself brave, just last this night and everything will be taken care of._

I slowly walked to the entrance of the dining room and the silence that descended was deafening. Turned to look at me were three pairs of, surprisingly, human eyes and seven red and hungry red eyes. The amount of girls in the room alone would have terrified me, let alone the fact that we were dominated by a supernatural race.

They all rose as they looked at me expectantly. I held my head high as I walked calmly towards my chair. To the right of the of the main chair which was empty, was another empty. Without asking permission, I coolly pulled back the chair and sat in it. The others sat down after me and continued to look at me. I looked right back, not daring my gaze to break contact with any of them.

Opposite was the beautiful blonde haired woman who scared me on my balcony. She smirked at me, clearly evoking the memory from our first meeting. She must hold some prestige in the household to be sitting at his other side. Next to her were three more blonde women who were more beautiful than the last one. The all glared at me as if I had done something to upset them, maybe my new presence caused upset enough.

Next to me was a small brunette whose face showed no emotion but looked ahead rather than straight at me. Next to her was a woman with dull orange hair who almost looked bored, like she had been through this before. Another blonde haired woman sat beside her. She was the most beautiful of all, her striking feature made her look out of this world and her stern expression made her look like some kind of made Queen that found the musings around her beneath her status. Opposite her was Alice, she smiled warmly and winked. It almost made me smile till I realised where I was and who was watching me.

Finally were the three humans, two has exquisite olive skin and jet black hair; they looked so much alike that they could be twins. Lastly was a rather robust, yet young and small girl with a vivid shock of red hair and a splatter of freckles across her space.

"My ladies this is Isabella. She is to be your new sister and the master's new bride. I bid you to treat her to the best of your capability until the master joins you." Esme's voice melted from the shadows which gave me a quick start, but none of the girls seemed to take note of it.

"So Isabella, where are you from?" the girl next to me spoke quietly, like a whisper in the wind but she still didn't look at me. The girls leaned forward to listen to my answer.

"The village, at the bottom of the mountain."

"Not Forks?" The woman next to her spoke.

"Yes." I answered shortly. The girls shared a look with each other, but it was gone before I could decipher it.

"Well _I _for one think that you'll fit perfectly into our family, no matter where you're from!" Alice spoke above the rest and the blonde girl opposite her rolled her eyes.

"You always think that about new born Alice. It's not for you to decide, it's the masters choice."

"Yes it is the master's choice my little dancer," a velvet voice drifted from the entrance of the room and the girls all abruptly stood. I stood up too, the blood rushed to my head, but I shook off the feeling.

He sauntered in the room and I watched the reactions of the women. The three blonde girls sat together almost swooned at the sight of me, want clear in their eyes. He walked to Alice and kissed her on the cheek and she giggled. He smiled warmly and her and continued the descent to the top of the table. Out of the corner of my eye, I swore I saw the girl that spoke to Alice bristled where she stood but I dismissed the thought quickly.

He finally reached my side and took my hand. He kissed the back of it softly and looked into my eyes. I was surprised by the blushed that crept to my face, which only made him small more widely.

"I hope the ladies have been accommodating to you," he breathed at me. I nodded my head and watched as he sat. The other girls lowered to their seats and I followed suit.

"We only asked her about her origin master." Kate spoke earnestly and looked at Edward for approval even though she hadn't spoken a word to me. His eyes flitted to her and then back to my face, giving away no emotion.

"Nothing too stressful then, my lady. So, what have you ladies been up to today?" and just like the table broke out into easy chatter, some fighting for the attention from him, others talked amongst the group they sat in. I noticed that the humans talked between themselves whilst the vampires talked between themselves. Other than Alice of course, who split her attention between the both.

He put a hand on my arm as he spoke, a small gesture of comfort but instead of being repulsed as I expected to be at his touch, I found it…nice.

"Isabella, I heard that you prefer that you prefer to be called Bella, would you like me to call you that?" Edward had turned his attention on me alone and ignored Kate and the other blonde's, their eyes burned a hole in the side of his face.

"Whatever pleases you master." I answered obediently. He raised his eyebrows.

"Bella it is then. I hope to see that you are comfortable here, and that I can make your life endurable as possible. I see great things in your future and hope that I can help them to come true." His eyes quickly flitted to Alice's face, but she gives no indication that she knows his attention was on her.

"Thank you, I hope that will happen too," I answered woodenly and he frowned slightly.

"I hope Bella that you will grow to understand that you have made a good choice, in the long haul, to come to my home. Your presence makes me very happy and my wives will learn to feel the same. Although I see that one has already taken a shine to you." I looked over at Alice who was grinning at us broadly and I couldn't help but smile back at her. I could sense a fondness between the two of them but it made my feelings towards him indifferent.

"You will come to live our lifestyle and become accommodating to our diet once have turned you into a real member of the family." I gulped at this and turned back to him. I could see behind him that Kate and the others were waiting for my reply.

"It would be an honour," I replied but the quick happiness from before faded. I almost forgot where I was, looking into Alice's friendly face and the distraction of the extravagant dining hall. I was here for a purpose and I would not be able to escape that.

A small twinkly bell came from the door way and he leaned back.

"Ah finally, it the courses are here." I looked towards the door and almost threw up I could feel the acid bile seep up the back of my throat, the sight before me disgusted and terrified me.


	3. Chapter Three

Blood. Bottles and bottles or thick, red blood. I could sense him watching me out of the corner of his eye, gauging my reaction to the hideous sight before me. It wasn't the blood that was the part that was horrifying me- it was the wonder at how they had put it in the bottle in the first place. The girls around me leaned forward in their seats, watching Esme roll the table towards him.

"Master, which would you prefer tonight," Esme asked. I looked closer at the bottles as saw that they each had paper labels around their necks with what I recognised as writing on them.

"I think in honour of Bella, I'll take this bottle," Edward reached into the middle of the bottles and plucked out a rather thin but tall one. The blood sloshed around inside of it, my stomach copied the motion it was going in. Esme simply nodded her head and looked at me.

"Dinner will be served shortly," she spoke softly to me and quietly departed the room. Edward stood and poured a glass for himself and then made his way around the table to fill the glass of the vampires around me. As he did this he spoke.

"As you may know Bella, this is not the usual way that we feed; we prefer a more… fresh approach. But since this was your first night, it's a special occasion and so it called for a more refined way to having our usual sustenance." My stomach rolled but as he looked up I gave him a queasy smile.

"And so with this, I'd like to make a small toast: To Bella!" he simply said and raised his glass. The girls followed. The humans and I lifted the glasses of bubbly wine that had already been provided as well. I looked towards them but they all smiled as if they were used to this sight and looked back at me with ease. Edward sat back down and took my hand.

"I really do hope that you're happy here." He raised the glass to his lips and the girls took it as a lead to drink too. Kate and the other blonde girls next to her drained their glasses quickly but the others took their time and treated as if it was a normal drink. Esme tottered in with the food for us. It was a rare piece of piece of meat. It made my stomach churn even more but I forced myself to have a bite.

To deflect the attention away from me Alice started up a conversation and quickly everyone was joining in. I placed my fork and knife on the plate; I couldn't stomach another bite. I looked up to see Kate watching me curiously but she quickly turned her head away before I could anything else on her face.

"Tell about your home Bella," Edward's voice coaxed me back to him.

"Um, I had a mother and a father and two sisters. We lived on a dairy farm." I almost whispered. The pain of talking about my family made my voice go dry.

"Ah yes, so you must be Charlie Swans daughter?" he asked, but it made my blood chill and my body tense.

"Yes that's right" I looked down at my hands. How did he know that about me? Did he know me from the hunts he had done in my town? Did he research me when I came here? Did he already know who I was?

"I must admit that your father really does make the finest cheese, or so I'm told," he smirked. He wouldn't eat it himself; it must have been what he gave to us that weren't turned yet.

"Yes he does." I simply stated.

"He also has some wonderful genes to make a daughter as beautiful as you." I blushed at his words and looked back up at him as he quickly switched the conversation. His eyes smouldered and I couldn't help but gaze at them back. I was snapped out of the trance by the high pitched giggle that came from someone down the table. I cleared my throat to speak.

"Jessica, my older sister is the prettiest, that's what the people say. She is set to marry the mayor's son, Mike Newton." I told him. He looked intrigued.

"I am surprised about that. Surely your beauty captured this Newton's fancy?" he raised his eyebrow and took another sip of his drink. I tried not the watching the blood slosh in the glass as he brought it back down.

"No, he and my sister started courting when she came of age and he asked for her hand a month ago."

"If he was to be her betrothed then surely he could provide for your family and you wouldn't have had to come here? And with your fathers farm running well then money should not have been a problem." I froze trying to think of a way to get myself out of the scenario he had created. I had told him too much and now I had to lie. If he knew the truth, it would make me an embarrassment and a laughing stock in front of these girls.

"The cows aren't making enough milk for us to make enough money and with the extra… feedings from our village my father has been asked to lead the neighbourhood watch to help defend the village and so can't work at much. And my sisters dowry took a hit to the families earnings." He nodded his head like he understood and I let out a small breath. But something looked to be troubling him.

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"These extra attacks on your village, when have these happened?" he called what I called feedings the real name for them which left me puzzled. Surely he must know about them, he's the one doing them and so shouldn't see them as attacks?

"Two nights ago five people went missing and were found dead in the woods near the children's school. Before that, three nights previous, two people went missing and were found at the steps of the church. All of them were drained of blood." He rubbed his face in confusion.

"These were not done by us. It looks like we have company on our feeding grounds." The table grew silent as they heard the end of his sentence.

"What do you mean company?" the blonde opposite Alice spoke quietly.

"Bella has just informed me that more attacks have been happening in the village that she used to preside in. Now, none of you girls would have anything to do with this would you?" he looked sternly down the table.

"You know the rules; we feed when I say we do. We don't do anymore because we don't want an uprising on our hands. We have lived far too long in understanding with the humans and I will not stand any of you messing that up. So come forward now if you know something. And you know that you cannot hide anything from me. I realise that hunger can sometimes be uncontrollable but we cannot let this happen." None of the girls said a word and instead looked down at the table in submission.

"Fine if that is the way it is to be then I will find out for myself. And if I find out that any of you have something to do with it, you will be dealt with." He picked up and drained his glass before flouncing out of the room. I sat there shocked that our dinner had come to such an abrupt end. Slowly the girls turned to look at me.

"What happened, _Isabella_?" one of Kate's friends asked me.

"I-I don't know," stammered. My eyes flew back to the door, expecting him to come back but he didn't.

"Be quiet Irina," snapped the girl that sat next to me.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," Irina almost shrieked which made me jump. All manners of standing up for myself were lost, now that it seemed that I has spoiled the night by angering him.

"Ladies!" Alice said calmly, "I suggest that it has been more than enough excitement for one day, poor Bella looks ready to drop." I hadn't realised that I must be looking tired.

"Just because you're his little pet doesn't mean you can tell us what to do Alice. Maybe Bella wants to stay and play; we haven't even started the fun yet." Kate purred and I could feel my blood drain from my face.

"Enough Kate, leave her alone," The blonde next to Kate said. I looked at her and she had a small smile on her face. "We can have fun with her later." She smirked and stood to leave. All the other started to walk out except for Alice and her friend who waited till I joined them. As we walked out into the hallway his voiced boomed from his study.

"Tanya, come in here I would like to speak to you." All the girls paused and watched as Tanya calmly undid the lace at the top of her bust. Her breasts become more prominent and she sauntered into the room and shut the door behind her. Kate rolled her eyes and whispered something under her breath before she started to climb the stairs. I was frozen watching the door to the study and Alice had to nudge me.

"Is everything ok, Bella?" she asked worriedly looking between me and the door.

"What…What are they doing in there?" I asked. Alice's friend rolled her eyes.

"You can't be that naïve Bella," She started up the stairs and me and Alice brought up the rear of the group. I looked at Alice in the hope of an explanation.

"They're lovers Bella, most of the girls are," She tugged me so that I started walking up the stairs.

"But I thought that vampires mated for life, that's what confuses me, why does he need so much…company?"

"Well it is true that we mate for life as a breed but that doesn't mean that we can't have fun while we're at it." She winked at me like it was all some joke. But I hadn't come to get used to this idea yet, even though this is the lifestyle that I had handed myself over to.

"So he's never had a mate?"

"No. he had someone, when he was human…" Alice suddenly caught herself like she had said too much. "That's a story for the master to tell you." We had reached the top of the stairs and the other girl was waiting for us. Alice continued walking to her room as she held me back with her hand. She waited until everyone had left until she talked.

"I haven't introduced myself, my name is Rosalie," she gave me small smile. I continued to look at her as she seemed like she wanted to say more.

"Look Bella, this is not a lifestyle that anyone would choose to come into willingly, which is why I don't believe your story. I'm not asking you to tell me, I wouldn't expect you to tell me. But I will offer you some advice. Don't keeps secrets in this house, because the girls will use anything against you, and trust me the consequences are too great." A pained look struck across her face. Before I could ask what she meant, she walked towards the middle of the corridor and walked into her room. I turned in the opposite direction and headed to my room.

I opened my door and froze and the figures sat on my bed.

"Come in Bella, we have a lot to talk about.


End file.
